Master Thief - Pilferage List
Master Thief is a skill available in Dragon's Dogma. This page is dedicated to listing obtainable items through use of this skill. Notes *An advanced version of Pilfer. *Typically returns 2 items upon successful use. *Successfully using this skill on a creature means the creature will not drop any items upon defeat. *"Breakable" items such as cyclops tusk or chimera tails will still drop. *Enemies must be grappled/held or debilitated with blindness or sleep for this skill to work; with the exception being "Docile Creatures ". Tips *Blinder and Sleeper arrows can be purchased at Camellia's Apothecary. *Utilize these arrows with Threefold Arrow or Fivefold Flurry to quickly debilitate the target. *Strider pawns will use this skill sparingly. *Fighter or Warrior pawns with the Utilitarian inclination assist more often with holding enemies so this skill can be utilized. *The Ensnare/Implicate skill will either stun or knock-down most small or medium size enemies. Using this skill can help to increase the chance that an aforementioned pawn will grapple the affect enemy. *Utilize the Ensnare/Implicate skill instead of arrows at higher levels when facing weaker enemies. *The Barbed Nails accessory seems to increase the knockdown effectiveness of the Ensnare/Implicate skill. Pilferage List - (WIP) Gransys Docile Creatures No Debilitation Needed : Common *Large Nut *Nostalgia Dust *Small Nut : Rare *Vigilite : Common *Apple *Backfat Oil *Carrot *Twigbean : Rare *Harspud Milk : Common *Berry *Carrot *Greenwarish *Large Nut *Mithridate *Potent Greenwarish *Twigbean : Rare *Peppermint Seed : Common *Greenwarish *Potent Greenwarish *Shackle : Rare *Dose of Strength *Font of Vigor *Isometricine : Common *Apple *Berry *Carrot *Greenwarish : Rare *? : Common *Rock *Rotten Egg *Small Rank Fish : Rare *Goldbean Grind *Silverwheat Paste : Common *Egg *Rotten Egg : Rare *Golden Egg : Common *Cedar Branch *Pine Branch *Small Nut : Rare *Bottled Haste : Common *Gold (100-1000) *Flask of Oil *Interventive *Royal Banner : Rare *? You can possibly steal the same items from the same pawn indefinitely by moving away from the pawn until they are no longer in sight; waiting a few seconds then approaching again. : Common *Angel's Periapt *Balmy Perfume *Banker's Periapt *Foreign Knife *Harspud Sauce *Jewel of Health *Jewel of Darkness *Kept Ambrosial Meat *Kept Sour Ambrosial Meat *Mage's Periapt *Pickled Mushrooms *Rousing Incense *Staminal Drench *Veteran's Periapt *Vigor Extract : Rare *Adventurer's Cloak *Bandit's Mask *Decoction of Bandlily *Enlistment Corps Banner *Iridescent Talisman *Jewel of Toxicity *Kunai *Liquid Vim *Ring of Gules *Ring of Purpure *Salomet's Secret *Shackle *Sobering Wine : Hostile Creatures Debilitation Needed B = Blind OK! / G = Pawn Grapple OK! / S = Sleep OK! :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Angel's Periapt *Bandit's Mask *Banker's Periapt *Iridescent Talisman *Jewel of Health : Rare *Silver Ring *Stone-Moss Poultice :::::::::: (S) Carries 6 items : Common *Detoxicating Powder *Freakish Scale *Peppermint Seed : Rare *Freakish Mane *Ring of Azure *Tagilus's Miracle :::::::::: (S) Carries 6 items : Common *Black Freakish Scale *Font of Constitution *Steel Nut Salve : Rare *Black Freakish Mane *Ring of Purpure :::::::::: (B) Carries 6 items : Common *Cockatrice Liquor *Jewel of Petrification *Panacea : Rare *Slick Black Pinion :::::::::: (SB) Carries 6 items : Common *Beast-Steak : Rare *Liquid Vim *Mushroom Potage *Tagilus's Miracle :::::::::: (SB) Carries 6 items : Common *Beast-Steak : Rare *Cyclops Veil *Mushroom Potage *Salubrious Brew *Staminal Drench *Tagilus's Miracle *Vigor Extract :::::::::: (G) : Common *Copper Ore *Jewel of Petrifaction : Rare *? :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Absorbent Rag *Goblin Horn *Hunk of Ore *Rotten Egg *Wormwood Sap : Rare *Harspud Milk *Pickled Mushrooms :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Curious Wine *Iron Blade Piece *Slate-Colored Horn : Rare *Cloudwine *Eyedropper *Harspud Juice *Stone-Moss Poultice :::::::::: (G) : Common *Conqueror's Periapt *Veteran's Periapt : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Harpy Pinion *Light-Cure : Rare *Harpy Cloak *Jewel of Vicissitude *Mage's Talisman :::::::::: (G) : Common *Glacial Rectrix *Light-Cure *Peppermint Seed : Rare *Harpy Cloak *Ring of Azure :::::::::: (S) Carries 4 items : Common *Beast-Steak *Ogre Bone : Rare *Grandgrapes *Vigor Extract :::::::::: (G) : Common *Jewel of Darkness : Rare *? :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Balmy Perfume *Decoction of Bandlily *Jewel of Toxicity *Mage's Periapt *Rousing Perfume *Veteran's Periapt : Rare *Salomet's Secret :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Clean Cloth *Detoxicating Powder *Fisheye Stone *Large Fish *Poison Flask *Poison Sac : Rare *Serenity Extract *Steel Nut Salve :::::::::: (SB) : Common *Font of Constitution *Serenity Extract *Smother Sap : Rare *? :::::::::: (BGS) : Common *Yellow Poison Sac : Rare *Bottled Haste *Panacea :::::::::: (G) : Common *Craft Bone *Scrap Iron : Rare *Bone Plate Armor *Interventive :::::::::: (G) : Common *Conqueror's Periapt *Hard Bone *Light-Cure *Scrap Iron : Rare *Dark Peridot :::::::::: (G) : Common *Fell-Lord's Bone *Lordly Emblem : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Agate *Decaying Grimoire *Mage's Periapt *Torn Grimoire Appendix : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Dose of Strength *Light-Cure : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Brawn Runes *Hex Runes *Interventive *Shackle : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Absorbent Rag *Hoe *Putrid Gold Tooth *Shroud *Smother Sap : Rare *Isometricine :::::::::: (G) : Common *Aged Insignia *Interventive *Rusted Plate *Smother Sap : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Hemp *Light-Cure *Scrag of Beast *Wool Cloth : Rare *Lupine Veil *Silk :::::::::: (G) : Common *Scrag of Beast *Vigor Extract : Rare *Argence *Silk Bitterblack Isle Hostile Creatures Debilitation Needed B = Blind OK! / G = Pawn Grapple OK! / S = Sleep OK! :::::::::: (B) No Debilitation Needed while Chained Carries 4 items : Common *Blue Iron Buckles *Cyclops Fang *Rugged Femur : Rare *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 :::::::::: (BG) : Common *Liquid Effluvium *Skull Pendant *Warmonger's Horn *Wormwood Sap : Rare *? No Debilitation Needed : Common *Leapworm Jelly *Sour Scrag of Beast : Rare *? :::::::::: (G) : Common *Sour Scrag of Beast *Venomous Cuspid : Rare *? Category:Curatives Category:Items Category:Loot Category:Materials Category:Skills